Fast and Furious- After the Two
by totalwrite
Summary: Dom gets back from prison only to see his two girls have changed. They are stronger, feistier, but mostly broken. Brian has not met the torettos yet. The whole family is either here now, or will be soon. This is mostly a Brian/Mia fic! But dont worry a little of dom and letty! The team is stronger than ever now that dom is back! First fic but i promise to update a lot!
1. Chapter 1

"mia hurry up! I cant be late, i have people waiting", Dom said

"im sorry but your hoe will have to wait dom! do you want me to go to the race in my birhtday suit?"

"god no! but hurry the hell up"

"you didnt seem to have worried about the time while in prison for the last two years!" That always got him. The prison card. Jesus, he felt awful about it, but he was just so angry!

Mia came down the stairs in an orange tank and a mini jean skirt with a pair of orange heels.

"Oh no you are not wearing that, i know you have grown but we dont need the worse part of L.A. seeing that! Change now!", how could his baby sister be in to this stuff anyways… And did the boys let her wear this?

"God dom stop being that way! If you might of asked why i was wearing this maybe i would tell you that Letty and i have worn this at the races ever since you left. Orange is the color you wear if your related to a racer! But now im going to tell you to fuck off!" Man, was MIa always this way, she really needs to stop hangin with the boys and Letty.

"At least change the shoes, cause why would you want to stand in those anyway?" I was really asking, and those shoes are going to slow us down.

"Fine", she mumbled as she limped upstairs, seems like she already tired.

Finally she came back down with some white strappy sandals, still a little on the edgy side, but i held back my comment. We arrived at the races and met up with Hector. Well technically he came to us, seems like even in those two years he always remembered the King of the Streets.

"Ahhhh Dominic Toretto so good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too Hector", I wasnt really into the conversation. Really i was giving death glares to all the guys that looked at Mia, looking at all the competition, and of couse the cars.

"You racin' tonight dom?" That voice sounded familiar, girl definetly, but a i dont take shit voice. I turned to see a beautiful Latina, curves, boobs, ass, jet black hair, and a stature that said bring it on. She looked too familiar almost like…

"Letty?"

* * *

**First Fanfic so go easy, short but sweet! This will be mostly a Mia/Brian story! With others like Dom and Letty!**

**Email me at bravey11 for any questions comments concerns!**

**-Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

D/POV

She was beautiful and all grown up. Never did I think of her as more than mia's friend, now, now its different.

"Hey asshole glad to see you could give us the time of day." she said rather now-matter-o-factly

"Now Letty is that how you say hello?" lets keep this little game going. She glared at me but she soon gave in and said a very quiet hello. I couldnt help but look at the way her curves were just daring my eyes to touch and feel. The orange crop top tee, which i very much like and disliked, looked like a kid ripped the edges; giving a sort of rugged look. The high waisted shorts were a dark shade of blue, with a few rips. Her shoes unlike mia's were converse high tops that almost looked unwearable. Her hair flowed freely on her back, with nice beach wave, all natural of course. But her face was letty, garage letty, one of the guys letty, nothing but a flip of mascara to complete the look.

"Dom, its your race" I knew what he meant, it was my time to race, but it was also my race. I will win, everyone who thought I left will be proved wrong. The king is back.

M/POV

Dom was off to his race. Vince, Leon, Jesse,Tej, Roman, Suki, they all couldnt make it no matter how much pleading i confronted them with. They didnt understand the special surprise was dom, only I was informed upon his good behavior release. So here i was alone, letty was off lip locking with some boy. By the age of sixteen i have gone through everything. My father and mother passed, jesse almost died, vince was too overprotective, im running a damn restaurant for gods sakes! i cry everyday for my life, it was just too good wasnt it god! The red solo cup i was holding, is now pouring out of the top, from a super tight choke hold. anger,hatred,grief,sadness. No one touches doms sister, no one looks at vinces thing. the only person who even catches a glimpse of my pain, has her own way of extracting her feelings, sex. Oh letty, what happened to you. You turned into the one thing you didnt want to be, a one night stander, an apprentice to a racer fucking chaser. Look at me i never used to curse, but now its my only way to get a point across.

i just need someone to care about me for once. just me. not dom, not my car, not the restaurant. me. and i swear to god if they, as in the boys, even make one move to back off to the man of my fucking dreams, i will go all dominic toretto on them. i swear to mary herself, that lady is strong and so am i.

"Mia whoa girl what is going on, do you not like that kind of water?" Letty half slurred, have giggled. Did i mention alcohol, that was her new bestie, never left home without a sip anymore. It was a terrible sight to see, my sixteen year old sister with a beer in her hand, hand a man sucking her neck. Letty didnt notice or care about the look on my face, it was the usual. I think she would be more shocked to have no expression on my face at all, but sooner than later everything that comes in a painful package will have an even more painful blow, with less and less of a reaction.

"the waters fine" i was surprised i got anything out. my teeth were held together like a lock box. I got but not before pulling the guy off letty, he scrambled at the loss of neck.

"what the hell!" both letty and the victim said at once, i didnt give a fuck its not like letty would remember in the morning anyway. i grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face, really hard, then a slap. With a little side of go find another slut. I didnot mean letty was a slut, but well i kind of did, but in the nicest way possible-

"Oh shit"

* * *

**REVIEW! I want to know what you think! Two updates in one day! Who do you think it is? Wouldnt you like to know and remember contact me at:**

**bravey11 **

**-Kate**


	3. Chapter 3

M/POV

"oh shit" i said as i bumped straight into another random chic with a white tank and pink leather pants.

"suki watch where you are going! god i cant take you anywhere!" a black man with an afro said. "sorry for buming into you" the girl named suki said.

"no it was my fault, not looking where i was going" i said while shaking my head, " how about i give you money for you to buy a beer, you look a little stressed"

"really thanks! afro over there forgot his wallet in miami, and i left my purse in the car" suki said.

"well then today is your lucky day!" i said as i slapped the money right into her waiting hands, "and again im sorry, but i have to go, maybe ill see you around"

"bye" both suki and afro said, "thanks for the beer!"

I started again on my way to my car before i bumped into yet another person. I didnt have time or money or beer so my plan was to keep going. But my victim had another plan in mind.

"hey baby girl, what is a pretty girl like you doing alone at a street race? Maybe i could take you home. You look like you may need someone to protect you baby girl. That face is like the northern side of a magnet, and its attracting my south, so how about we go have some fun."

he was obviously drunk. slurring every so often, and swaying from side to side.

"no im good, actually was about to leave. By my self. so if you would please" i said moitioning to the hand on my arm. he didnt move except for the tightening of his grip, and the way he pushed me up against his body. Ever so slightly moving his hand towards my butt. My teeth gritted, knowing that i wasnt going to be easily getting out of this situation. The man and his crew were all strong, and might i add attractive,but most importantly drunk and strong. "man seriously let go i cant deal with this" i was struggling, i was doing anything to get off of this man. his crew just kept laughing as if i was a toy that has yet to be passed around.

"baby girl i bet you can deal with all of us" i shivered knowing that can is equivalent will, and will is real not just a game or threat. So i did what i had to do, the only way out of this was to pretend.

"You know what big guy i have had a long day, but nothing you cant fix" i turned around and looked him straight in the eye. i took my hand and grazed his face until i reached the eyes, i stabbed him with my nails. i made my breakaway from the men, but not before i was dragged into an alleyway.

"what the-" i was cut off by a hand on my mouth. I watched as the crew ran past the dark tunnel not even checking to see if i was there. Finally i turned around to see the guy that saved me, was how would i put it, smoking hot. Golden hair that had just enough volume, a nice tan, and ocean blue eyes tthat made you want to jump in. "thanks" was all i said before trying to make my escape. For all i know he is just another drunk man-whore that was looking for some.

"wait" he said as he grabbed my hand, "whats your name?" he said

"mia" i said quietly, i was too tired. He pulled me close to him, seeing as he still held my hand.

"well mia im Brian" was all he said before he kissed me. It was short, but it held so much, but who was i kidding nothing good ever happens to me; just look at tonight for example! When i opened my eyes he was gone, but not for long was all i thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Previously i have been trying to tell you my email so i have found a way but its confusing:**

**bravey11 at me . com**


End file.
